


Tied

by KarmaSpitter



Series: Red Strings of Fate [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempted Murder???, F/M, Red String of Fate, Swearing in some parts, Violence, blame Hanzo, please go easy on me, this is my first post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaSpitter/pseuds/KarmaSpitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Genji had disobeyed his brother yet again,  he hadn't expected to be nearly murdered in cold blood. Fortunately for Genji, his red string was not cut, thus allowing his soulmate to not only find him, but save his life as well. He has to come to terms with what not only what this Angela Ziegler had done to him, but also the fact that she is also his very soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood of the Brother

It had been an argument between the two of us that would later trigger a change in my own fate as well as my brother's. Our argument had been about something I'm guessing that I had done wrong and had greatly embarrassed my brother endlessly.

  
I forget what I had done to cause all of this, but seeing my brother's face red with anger had made me laugh at him. I had turned away upon feeling the unfamiliar tug at my finger.  
In this world, we were connected to those we were joined with by a single thread of red. Soulmates, True Loves, etc. People had many names for the whole ordeal itself. This was rather strange for me, I'd never once felt it tug like this. My eyes glimmered with happiness for once in my life, I turned back toward my brother to tell him of this.

  
I heard my dragon scream in my ear as I did. But, I had no chance to react as I felt my brother's sword slash into my chest. I fell back against the wall, gripping at the fresh wound in my hands as I stared back towards my own brother in fear, the sword in his hands stained in my own blood.  
My eyes tingled, I felt the realization of betrayal seeping into my bones. He raised the blade, rushing for me again. I ducked out of the way, he ended up slicing the ancient scroll instead, my blood had staining it. I tried to run to escape, maybe if I find the end of my string, they can protect me. But I was halted as my brother's sword pierced through my back. I could see it, stained in vibrant red, as it stuck out of my stomach. I coughed up the metallic taste as my brother pulled the sword out, forcing me to drop to the ground. Then I let out screams as my brother proceeded to stab into my flesh more. I'd count about thirty times in total.

  
"Wh... why....?!" I managed to gasp out at him once it was over, the pain being unbearable by this point. My vision was fading now, the cold embrace. I began to cry and beg for help, reaching for him. "Please.... brother, please don't let me die! Please!" I pleaded at him.  
He did not answer, he did not even look at me, leaving me to bleed without a single word to me.

I watched him leave, I was scared.

I did not want to die.

 

I felt the tugging get more frequent. To the point that it began to hurt my wounded arm. I could barely hear the sounds of gunfire in the far distance.  
Then a bright light came, I looked up towards it in sheer confusion. Was this the end? Was this the... afterlife?  
From where I was lying, I could see a woman through the light, her blonde hair looked almost like that of spun gold and she was dressed in a clean white armor piece. I was so enraptured by her beauty, I hadn't even noticed that her hand was out as though she were reaching for me. This was an... angel, what the Westerners believed in. I can see the big appeal for angels now.

What a beautiful sight to see when you finally die.

  
Then my vision faded black just as the angel reached my side.

 

_"No no no no! Keep your eyes open please!"_

_"This is Mercy, I need medical assistance stat! Prep the surgical bay for an emergency surgery!"_

  
..... 

 

_"We're losing him!"_

_"He's losing too much blood!"_

_"No! I refuse to let him die! We need to save him!"_

  
.....

 

_"He's finally stable. Oh my god."_  
_"You did it, Doctor Ziegler!"_

_"I.... I did it..."_

  
.....

  
_"... you'll be fine, I'm just sorry that I couldn't let you have a choice. But you must understand, there was no time. So please... please, all I ask of you is that you don't hate me whenever you do wake up."_

I could barely feel a chaste kiss to my forehead as I drifted in and out of consciousness as this lovely voice soothed. Almost like a lullaby. 

I felt... safe now.


	2. An Angel of Medicine

I opened my eyes, feeling myself be fairly woozy, my best guess is from the drugs being pumped into my system. I couldn't move my limbs, so my eyes trailed around the room. Investigating without movement.  
Sterile, white, and very clean. Hospital of some sorts? Nothing that interested me at all in the slightest. When I heard the sounds of the clicking of heels and boots approaching the room where I laid, I quickly shut my eyes. 

"This is him." I heard a woman say, her voice was calming and very familiar. She must've been the one who had been talking to me then. There was silence until I heard a gasp.  
"Jesus..." came the voice of an unfamiliar man. He sounded like he had an American accent. "And you found him when...?"  
"When we were raiding the Shimada Castle, we recovered much of the information. But as for their leaders, they were long gone by the time we got there. Possibly fled when they knew we were coming. I... found him lying in his own blood." the woman explained, her tone growing sadder as she spoke. "He was unresponsive... I... I..."  
I could hear her try to stifle her crying from where I laid.  
"Mercy, it's alright. You did fine. I'll... I'll let him stay here in your care then." the male voice assured. "If anyone tries to tell you otherwise, just send them to me."  
There was a sigh. "Thank you, Jack."

  
They then conversed for a short while, nothing too interesting to listen in on. Mainly work-related things I had guessed. I was relieved when they finally bid each other good-bye and heard the door shut with a soft click.  
I heard the clicking of those heels turn back into the room, this was then followed by the sounds of rustling papers. I risked a peek, but was barely able to even see the woman in question as she was just out of my line of sight. I heard her sigh several times, almost as though she were distracted by something. Before I heard the papers be set down noisily.

  
I shut my eyes as I heard the heels approach towards my bedside before stopping. I felt the bed shift as though someone were sitting on it, before feeling skin brush gently against my forehead, feeling hair lightly tickling me. Then she pulled away without a word. She hadn't seemed to notice my arm shifting until I had already caught her, pulling her down to me.  
I heard her give a gasp in surprise, then I opened my eyes to look at her finally.

To my utter surprise, it was her. That... that Angel that I had seen before my vision went dark. Of course her golden hair was now messy, she now wore a doctor's uniform, and she looked exhausted. Not to mention shocked that I was even awake.

"Greetings." I managed to get out as she pulled away from me. Her surprised eyes changed to happy in seconds. "You're alive! Thank gott. I feared the worst."  
"Where... am I?" I asked.  
"You're safe." she responded, touching my hand calmly. "You're safe here."  
I stared at her blankly before she gasped. "Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Doctor Angela Ziegler, I... I saved your life."  
"Thank you."  
"But, I..." she trailed off.  
"I know it felt pretty bad from my perspective." I said. "How bad was it medically?"

Angela did not answer, going back to her desk to retrieve a mirror before bringing it back to me. She hesitantly held it up and I was able to see myself finally.

There was a metal piece welded into my lower jaw, my face looked pale and lifeless. I now realized that there was metal plating all over my body even down to my hands, it made me feel almost like a tin can. I had guessed that the plating was linked so that I could still feel things at least. My hair was still visible for the most part, the green I'd loved dearly was fading out and my roots were coming in black. How long had it been then?

"The damages were... severe. You lost a lot of blood... and several major organs. I had to make the choice to save you. I... I..." Angela explained before her shoulders started to quiver.

  
My eyes fell to her hands as she shakingly held the mirror up for me. There on her right hand, her third finger, was a thin red string. I hadn't noticed until now but the thread between the two of us was visible, and both ends met on both of our fingers.  
She set the mirror down at a bedside table but after setting it down, I lightly grabbed her hand with the string in mine. "I thank you for saving my life no matter what then, Doctor Ziegler. I am Genji Shimada."  
Angela seemed quite shocked, I had heard her mention my home in that conversation. But she instead straightened out her posture. "Very well then, Genji. I am glad to see you are alive and well. But I must be getting back to my work." My grip on her hand ceased.

  
She turned away before I spoke, "You were raiding my home." She stopped in her tracks.  
"You were raiding my home, and instead found me." I spoke. "Make no mistake, I did not choose the same path as my family. In a manner of speaking, I never chose anything right..."  
Angela sighed, before looking back at me. "It's alright Genji, we won't have you arrested. Just try to get some rest, alright?"  
"Alright then,... Angela."

  
I settled back into my bed as Angela left from my line of sight. As she did, the coiling red string dissipated, but I think we both knew that it was still there.

Binding us.

  
I was so lucky that she was beautiful, but when I stared at myself. I just looked....   
Brother, why would you try to kill me? Look at me now. Look at me, Hanzo. Look at what you've fucking done to me.

I shut my eyes, allowing sleep take me. I felt a warm feeling in my chest as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. A Wild Ingrate Appears

It was the feeling of eyes watching me which had initially stirred me from my sleep. It felt almost as though someone were almost looming over me, observing the sleeping man.  
I furrowed my brows but did not risk opening my eyes. I heard the person over me cooing, a very masculine voice, followed by an American Southern accent, "Aw, he's sleepin' like a baby."  
I had guessed that we both had heard the telltale sounds of Angela's heels coming towards the room, because I felt the figure shifting back onto his own feet. Almost to make it seem like he hadn't been leaning over the sleeping man.

  
All without bothering to open my eyes, I shifted up into a sitting position, towards the figure before wrenching my arm around the figure's neck and yanking him back.

 _"Mein gott!"_ I heard Angela yelp. Almost in response, I could hear a struggled gasp from the figure I had captured. "Doc, call off yer damn boyfriend before he chokes me out!" Following that, I began to feel the figure begin to attempt to worm his way out of my grasp. "At least buy me a nice steak dinner first!"

  
I opened my eyes, keeping them on a confused Angela rather than the man I had kept my grip on. "No, I do not sleep like a baby... definitely not when a strange man is looming over me as I am trying to sleep."  
Angela's eyes quickly turned to irritation, directed at the one I had grabbed. **_"Jesse!"_** she snarled. "I told you to leave him be!"  
"Ah c'mon Doc, he's fine." the man replied, chuckling as he waved a hand at her. I could see it was very tanned. "Alright," Angela said before she crossed her arms and tapping her right foot impatiently.

  
"Then you won't mind if Genji were to, say, let go of you right now, is that correct?"

 

To my surprise, I felt him shrink back against my shoulder. "Uh, nah Doc, I'm good. I'm real good. Come to think of it, this is actually pretty damn comfortable. I uh-..." he rambled before I dropped my grip on him, causing him to fall onto the floor. Angela marched her way over, hauling the guy up by the arm.  
"I can't be your babysitter all the time, Jesse!" she yelled as she stood the man on his feet. I could now see him far better.

  
He was much taller than Angela, but seemed to being shrinking back from her yelling. His hair was barely shoulder length, but it was a lot shorter than my brother's. I harshly gripped my blankets when I had thought of my brother, gritting my teeth as I did.  
He wore a red bandanna around his neck, some kind of lightweight body armor and a light tan shirt, he wore dark pants which the bottoms were tucked into military style boots.  
"Ah c'mon Ang, be reasonable." he whined.  
"Jesse McCree, I'll never understand how on earth we are even the same age at all." Angela ranted, "Do need me to tell Reyes that you're in here bothering my patient?"  
"No can do ma'am. I would appreciate it if you didn't go and tell, el Diablo himself." Jesse replied quickly.  
"Keep it up, and I'll tell him that you called him that." Angela said, to which Jesse was on his knees begging her not to.

 

"So how old is that?" I finally asked, startling the two from their argument. "You said you were both the same age? How old is that?"  
Angela straightened herself up as she turned to me, "Genji, this is Jesse McCree, a member of my organization. Well, a branch off of it actually. He's a member of Blackwatch. And to answer your question, Jesse and I are both twenty-six."  
I shook my head at both of them. "Impossible." This it turn left them both looking confused at my answer before I pointed at Jesse. "That man is at least thirty."  
Jesse immediately panicked, covering his hair with his hands. "Oh damn it, am I gettin' grays? I was just teasing Reyes about his grays a week ago." he rambled, as he was trying to use a reflective surface to check his hair. Angela crept up behind him.  
"Now, now Jesse. Gray hairs are sign of wisdom. Like this one right here on the back of your head." She reached, and before Jesse could react, tore out a single strand of hair. "Oops."  
"Ang." Jesse whined, looking generally upset. "Now two more will grow in it's place!"  
"Come now Jesse, gray hairs are not the Hydra."  
"What would you know?" Jesse whined.

Angela's communications device in her ear went off, she pausing to collect herself before answering, "Hello?.... oh, Commander Reyes!" she gasped, I could see Jesse's face practically went white with fear. "Where's McCree you're asking? Well..."  
Upon that, Jesse tore out of the room surprisingly faster than I would have expected of him. Angela responded to that by bursting into laughter.

"Hello Reinhardt? Sorry about that, Jesse was here bothering my patient again. Hm? Hmm, I guess I would like some tea later, come by my clinic whenever you get the chance. Alright, you had better go before Ana gets on your case again. Mercy out."  
Angela approached my bedside. "Apologies for that, Genji. I didn't think Jesse would show up today." she said, chuckling nervously.  
"None at all, Angela." I replied.  
"Ah, but on the subject of age, it's getting hectic to have your papers translated into a language I understand, so I need your age for some of my own paperwork." she said, looking to me fairly serious.  
"I'm twenty-four." I responded.  
"Oh, so you're only two years younger than me, I would've thought you older." Angela stood up. "Um, again I apologize for Jesse's behavior. I'll be out of your way then."  
She started to leave when I called out, "Angela," she stopped her movements before looking back at me. I gave her a small smile.

 

"I heard there was going to be tea, may I join you?"


	4. Entwined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a Mercy P.O.V.   
> (strange I know)

Over time, after having Genji around, had improved my mood drastically. I'd use to spend hours slaving away over paperwork without a care in the world. Now, if I hadn't finished it by a certain time, I'd just sit beside Genji while he slept as I worked. It was calming for me. I truly worried and cared about him.

  
When I had been there, at Shimada Castle, I had been originally there to serve for Medical support, but when I had felt my string tug for the first time in all my years, I knew that I had to find the end.

I was raised on the belief that the binds not only binded you to the one who could make you the most happy, but to someone you could trust with everything.  
A bond my Parents had. A bond I'd wish to have as well.

But as I had made my way through the cobblestone works, I felt a stabbing pain my stomach. It was something I'd never wish to experience ever again. When I had stopped to catch my breath after the pain, I'd looked down to my hand only to see that my string had begun to fade away.  
That seeping feeling of panic had crept into me and I ran. And there in a temple I had found him. Lying in his blood, a look of bewilderment across his face upon seeing me.

I'd found the one I had been binded to, and he was dying, and I knew I had to save him.  
I had made the choice to save him, the only way I knew how.

 

I didn't know what he was thinking half the time, I didn't know if he hated my choice or not. I was afraid to ask if I'm honest.  
But on the days where I wake up, only to find out that I had fallen asleep beside him. Finding either Genji sleeping and clutching my hand in his, or Genji being wide awake and brushing my hair with his fingers. Maybe I was just worrying about nothing, but I knew he must be angry at the loss of his body for the most part.  
Perhaps he only chose to not blame me.

 

  
"Hey Ang!" I heard Jesse call which shook me from my thoughts. I turned to see him approaching, his hat perched atop his head. "Yes? What is it, Jesse?" I asked.  
I noticed him fiddling with his left hand, his ring finger as he stopped before me. "Ever since ya' found that boyfriend of yers-" "Genji is not my boyfriend." "-I dunno Ang, usually when you're bonded and spend half yer days with each other, pretty sure that practically makes ya' two peas in a pod, am I right?"

  
I groaned aloud. I'd never understand his American lingo. Half the time, I don't even think even Commander Morrison understands it either. "What is on your mind then, Jesse?"  
"Well, I've been thinkin' of Hanamura, it was a real nice place. I mean if ya' can ignore all the gunfire and the criminal family. But before ya' found Genji, my string went completely nutters. Flailin' all 'round, even nearly pulled my own arm outta me." Jesse explained, I felt the realization creeping over me as he explained.  
Jesse had nearly run into his binded as well, but they must've been avoiding the firefight. Based on the fact that it was still visible, Jesse's bonded hadn't been killed.

 

"I've been just thinkin' bout it, ya' know? But don't go worryin' yer pretty little head, Ang. I ain't plannin' on goin' back to Japan." Jesse assured, before his gaze fell to his hand. "Maybe they got scared of the firefight an' ran."  
"Jesse, don't worry. It just wasn't exactly the perfect time to meet." I explained. "You'll find them someday."  
"But... what if I don't?"  
"Jesse, we both know you'd rather die trying to find them rather than just admit defeat." Jesse laughed at my response. "Yer right, Ang. Thanks fer listen'."  
"No problem at all, Jesse."

 

  
"I'd like to get out of this bed today, Angela."

  
I froze midstep, before I looked over at Genji, who was sitting up in his cot, staring back at me. I turned towards him, trying to look serious. "You're sure about that, Genji?" I asked.  
He nodded. "I want to try to walk." upon saying that, he tried to push off the covers when I jumped at him.

  
"No no no no no." I said, gently placing my hand on his shoulder. "I'll agree to you getting some fresh air, but I'm not sure if your legs are ready for that yet. Please have patience."  
He stared up at me, those brown eyes of his boring into me before he nodded. "Alright, you're my Doctor so I will trust in your guidance. But, I'd like it if you could come with me for the trip."

"That I can agree on, hold I'll call someone to help." I said, turning away from Genji to use my comlink. "Mercy here, my patient Genji Shimada would like to get some fresh air and will be needing assistance to get out of his bed. One person is perfectly fine. Just stop by my clinic."

As soon as I drew my finger away from my device, I heard my clinic's door open. Before hearing a reply both on the link and from behind me. "I'll be taking the job, I was just passing by anyway."  
I tensed before turning only to see Captain Amari was in my doorway. "Uh, Captain, I apologize... I... I hadn't expected you to answer." I said, she only smiled at me before moving into my clinic.  
"Nonsense, I was just in the neighborhood and decided to come help." Captain Amari replied before she approached Genji's bedside. "Ah, you must be Genji Shimada himself."

Genji nodded in response. "Yes I am."  
"I'm Captain Ana Amari, one of the original founders of Overwatch. I led the raid alongside our sister organization, Blackwatch, on your old home. Not to worry, you are not my enemy." Ana Amari explained. "You gave us quite scare back then. But I'm very glad that you've made a safe recovery."  
"Arigatō yo." Genji replied, giving her a small nod of his head.  
"Alright, now let's get you up and into a chair then." Ana said, lifting him up as though he were paper, this caused him to go stiff while I chuckled in the background.

Ana set him gently down into a spare wheelchair I had put out, pausing to let him get comfortable. "Alright then." I said, approaching Genji. "Thank you again for your assistance, Captain Amari."  
"It's no problem Angela, I'm always here to help." Ana replied before leaving with a wave.  
"Tell Fareeha I said hello!" I called as she turned out of my clinic and left.

 

I smiled as I moved to the back of the wheelchair. Genji pushed his head back so that he was staring up at me. "Fareeha?" he repeated in a confused tone.  
"Captain Amari's daughter. Lovely little thing. I think she has a crush on me." I chuckled.  
As I was wheeling Genji out of the clinic and down the halls, Genji leaned back to look at me. "Why did she have two strings on her? I noticed one on both of her hands." he questioned.  
"It's a fairly rare occurrence." I explained. "I don't know the full story exactly, but I guess that Captain Amari's original binded, again I'm guessing the father of Fareeha, decided to sever their ties. If you'll notice, the one on her left hand is limp and bleached. She only has it visible because Fareeha is a living representation of their original binds. While the other on her right hand is vibrant and very much lively. Believe me, she was especially surprised when the second had appeared suddenly the moment she had met Reinhardt. It may be a rare occurrence, but it doesn't mean Captain Amari won't go easy on Reinhardt just because he happens to be her second binded."  
"I've never heard of such a thing." Genji replied giving me a smile, "But, it seems almost like a second chance. A second chance to be happy."

  
"Okay so we're going outdoors for a short bit, get you some nice fresh air. The metal plating is actually designed to collect sunlight, it should help bring your strength up.  
"So... I have basically been turned into a cat."  
I shrugged. "Essentially. Do you like cats?"  
"They are alright for the most part, my family preferred dogs though." Genji said, "I prefer dragons personally."  
"Dragons are wonderful creatures to enjoy. I'll agree with you on that."

  
I keyed the doors to the outdoor courtyard to open, before wheeling Genji out. I heard him gasp once he saw the view.

The nearby mountains, the lush green plains, it must've been beautiful for him to see.

"Where.... Where are we?"  
"Switzerland, this is my homeland."  
"I've never seen anything like this before."

 

I felt his hand raise up to grasp at my hand in his. I smiled, holding tightly onto it.  
"Thank you for bringing me out here, Angela."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some minor things, kinda building some background with this AU. Since I don't think that Fareeha is Reinhardt's, Reaper's, or even Soldier 76's daughter.  
> But that's just me.
> 
> (please note I don't actually hate Phara/Mercy. In all actuality I OT3 Phara/Mercy/Genji.  
> But this is focusing on just Genji/Mercy.)


	5. Lover's Quarrel

It had been days since Genji had begun going outside. And Angela had been quite correct. He almost felt himself getting stronger everyday.  
Genji had been outside this evening, sitting in a wheelchair, watching the sun set behind the mountains and the stars begin to appear as darkness came. The air was fresh and crisp, with a slight chill in the air.  
He settled back into the wheelchair, knowing Angela would be coming to get him soon. He heard the door open, turning to see if it was Angela. Only becoming surprised to see Jesse instead.

  
"Evenin' Genji." Jesse greeted, as he approached beside Genji. "Ang is a bit preoccupied at the moment an' told me to come get ya'."  
Genji's eyes went wide. "Did something happen?" he questioned before looking down at his hand. Breathing a sigh of relief when he noticed the red string still there.  
"Nah, she's just trying to get that shrapnel out of Reyes' back. It ain't pretty I'll tell ya' that much." Jesse said before chuckling. "He was usin' swears even I didn't know."

 

They sat in quiet until Genji heard a lighter click and smelt the scent of strong smoke. He looked towards Jesse, only to see the man had lit up what looked to be a short cigar.  
Jesse sighed, breathing out the smoke with a pleased sigh.  
"Cigarillos." he said, "Best damn tobacco filled product in the world. Reyes gets his panties in a twist if I even think 'bout smoking inside or on mission. Not to mention Ang will go on a tirade if she even smells the smoke on me. You smoke?"  
Genji shook his head. "No, one variation of rebellion against my family. They smoked frequently, I instead grew to hate it."  
"You lived Hanumura, right?"  
Genji cringed at Jesse's pronunciation. "Hana-mura." he corrected. "And yes."  
"Was it nice there?"  
"Very."

  
"Great to hear an' all but uhh.... I'm gonna need some help, ya' see, when we were raiding yer old home, my string nearly pulled my arm outta it's socket."   
"And why are you telling me this? I'm sure Angela can help you if you were hurt."  
"It's not that," Jesse said, taking his cigarillo out of his mouth to hold it between the fingers on his left hand. "I'm trying to ask, if... you'd kindly teach me some Japanese. Cuz if I felt that string pull in Japan, well, obviously that means whoever's on the other end is probably Japanese."  
Genji stared at Jesse silently before nodding his head. "Of course, Jesse, I'd love to help."  
"That's another thing, only Ang ever calls me Jesse. Just call me McCree, everyone does." Jesse informed before taking another drag from his cigarillo. He groaned, pressing the live end to the metal barrier before tossing the offending item away. "Well alright, time to get ya' back inside before Ang starts to worry. Don't really need her worrying while operating, don't think Reyes would appreciate it real much either."

McCree pushed Genji's chair back inside when the two heard loud yelling and various bits of a language Genji himself didn't at all understand. But he could almost hear McCree wince when he heard them.

"Damn, looks like it was worse than Ang first thought." McCree muttered.  
"What is he even screaming?" Genji asked, looking back at McCree who only shook his head.  
"Telling ya' right now, partner. Ya' don't wanna know."

  
McCree stopped his pace, noticing someone waiting outside of Angela's clinic with his arms crossed. Real professional looking, tall, blond hair. "Morrison." McCree muttered before he leaned down to Genji. "Little word of warning, don't go commenting on the strings. Trust me on that."

 

This Morrison looked over at McCree and Genji once he noticed movement. Genji kept his head down the entire time. "McCree, where'd you run off to?" Morrison questioned, Genji stiffened, recognizing the voice from back when he had first woken up. Jack, that was what Angela had referred to him by.  
"Ang told me to go get Genji seein' as she was kinda busy with Reyes." McCree replied, not at all sounding like his usual happy self.

  
 **"FUCKING HELL!"** came the loud scream from inside the clinic.  
"Gabriel, please calm down." Genji could hear Angela trying to soothe. "Just one more annnnd-"  
 **"FUCK!"**   
"Done."

 

After a few more minutes of waiting in the hall, McCree finally pushed Genji into the office, as Angela was already moving a tray with tiny metal fragments out of the way. "Genji, I'm glad Jesse found you. Sorry about that."  
Genji's eyes instead fell to a man sitting on a cot nearby his usual one. The man was much darker than McCree, a hard look in his dark eyes, messy and curly dark brown hair. He had been in the midst of pulling on a shirt when the two had entered.

  
"Genji?"  
His gaze whipped back to Angela, her face worried. "Are you alright?"  
"Just a bit tired is all." he lied.  
"Oh, I'll get you settled in just a moment." she turned towards the seated man before holding out a bottle of pills. "Take two twice per day. No heavy exercise or you'll tear your stitches. And please visit now and again so I can check on your status."  
The man grunted as he got to his feet.  
"Gabriel." her voice was low and stern.  
"... I got it, Doc."

 

This Gabriel took the bottle from her hand and got to his feet, passing by Genji before leaving the clinic.  
Genji looked back at the doorway, only to see Gabriel and that Jack Morrison man were both in the heat of an argument before Angela shut the door with a soft click.  
But what Genji then saw had greatly confused him.

On Gabriel's and Jack's fingers were visible red strings which were then tangled around their arms. The two seemed to be ignoring their binds, caring more in favor for their argument.  
Genji stared at the now closed door and the muffled arguing before turning away.

  
He'd get answers later.


	6. Change is Coming

"There ain't much to say, partner. It's just a way of life that Commander Morrison and Commander Reyes hate each other. Binds or not, put them together, they're like two cats in a sack."  
"I don't quite follow?" Genji replied.  
I groaned, shifting up from my previous lying position. "They do not favor each other's presence."  
"I say it's all that tension between 'em, specifically the sexual kind."  
_"JESSE!"_ I shouted.  
"What?! It's true ain't it?"

 

Genji laughed, rocking in his chair as he did. Jesse flicked his hat up out of his eyes before he continued, "I say we just like lock the two of 'em in a room, preferably unarmed, and just let 'em go at it."  
"Jesse McCree, I swear to God, if you don't stop right there-" I started to say when a new voice spoke up.

 

"I wouldn't suggest doing that."

 

Our eyes all shot up to see Captain Amari was approaching us, her ebony hair tied back out of her face in a loose braid as she got closer. "When they first found out that they were binded, Jack docked Gabriel right in the face."  
Jesse proceeded to burst into obnoxious laughter, kicking his legs as he laughed. "My god those rumors were actually true!"  
"Yes, but I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Jesse." Captain Amari said, turning her sharp eyes on him. Jesse immediately sat up when she said that, becoming stiff as a board. She gently patted him on the head. "Now play nice."  
Then Captain Amari was gone just as quickly as she had arrived. Turning with a flutter of her long blue jacket.

  
"Captain Amari is someone to really look up to." I spoke up, staring after where she had gone. "I may have been brought into Overwatch by Jack, but she's always been a bit of an inspiration to me really."  
I chuckled, shaking my head. "It's silly really, I just."  
"Oh my god... hey Ang.... you might wanna look at this." I heard Jesse say. Confused, I turned to see Genji was up out of his chair and trying to use the barrier to brace himself onto his feet.  
I myself was too in shock to move as Genji rose to his full size, with his leg enhancements, he was only slightly shorter than I was. He stopped, before giving me a genuine smile.  
His hair was starting to become more black, but at the right angle in sunlight, you could almost see the green hue in his hair. "Angela, I've been meaning to admit, but I am interested in joining this Overwatch organization of yours." he said, opening his eyes to stare at me.  
I stared back dumbfounded, still a bit in shock from the fact that he'd gotten to his feet.  
"So ya' decided to join the family- _Whoop!_ " Jesse gasped, as he had luckily caught Genji as he began to teeter off balance. "I'm thinkin' ya' may wanna practice on balancing yerself first before ya' go rushing into battle."  
"I know how the Shimada organization works, I can help take them out." Genji insisted, as Jesse stood him back on his feet. Jesse looked towards me.

  
"Focus on gettin' back to yer old self first, I'll mention it to Reyes and Amari." Jesse told him. "Pretty sure they'll appreciate it a real lot."  
"Well, then my guess is that we had better get to work then." I said giving a smile. "Genji needs to be in peak performance to even get into Overwatch, and... it wouldn't hurt you to join him in his training right, Jesse?"  
"Ang, you tryin' to say somethin'?"  
I shrug my shoulders. "Perhaps."

 

Jesse pulled Genji aside, pointing back at me with his thumb. "See this lady yer binded with? She can actually be a real pain the a-"  
"Jesse."  
"Aaaacademy. Ya' know?" Jesse's face turned red, he pressed a finger to his left ear, "Uh uh, yeah Reyes uh sure I'd be glad to water uh Reinhardt's uh, armor yeah I'll be right there. Gotta go, Ang."

 

Jesse ran off, leaving Genji looking confused. I stared after Jesse before looking back to Genji, "The funny part is that his communications device is in his right ear. Don't worry, I'm not mad at him, we tend to mess with each other every now and again."  
Genji gave me a nod before he settled back down into his chair.

  
"I'll be sure to begin the necessary paperwork for your rehabilitation, unfortunately this means I will need to release you out of my care. I hope that is alright?"  
Genji hesitated but gave me nod. "You've done all you can for me, I want to be able to heal myself now."  
"Well, alright then. Just promise me that you won't purposely get yourself hurt just to be able to see me." I sighed, clutching his hand in mine  
Genji laughed. "I cannot make any promises- Ow ow ow ow." he was cut off as I harshly tightened my grasp on his hand. "I won't! I won't!" he cried out, before laughing.

 

Things were changing now, I hope that it is for the better then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never truly thought I'd get so much love for this story. I just never... expected it.  
> So, if anyone decides to say, draw anything of this or any other story, my tumblr is karmasvengence.
> 
> Please check out my other works as well when you have the chance to. 
> 
> And again, I thank you.


	7. Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oi, you guys wanted this, buut....

It had been eight months since I had released Genji from my care. Much to everyone's surprise, he managed to greatly surpass everyone's expectations of him. When he had left however, I had to place the rest of his cybernetics on him, which would cover his hair and his eyes. I even showed him that the visor could be taken off by his own hand if he so pleased.  
I had read the reports, seeing as while he couldn't exactly go back to his family, they had deemed me his next of kin seeing as we were bonded. Not only was he up and walking without support, he was a lot faster than even some of the trainees.  
So it hadn't been a shocker to me when Genji was admitted into Overwatch. I did worry when he was placed on missions however. But I knew Genji could protect himself, it didn't stop me from worrying though.

After he'd left, my schedule went back to normal. Sitting alone for hours in the clinic doing paperwork, sometimes I'd even make side glances towards Genji's old cot.  
This was back to how it was before, only this time, my string had less pull on my finger. Depending on if Genji was even in the same country or not.

 

I must've fallen asleep because I was roused from my sleep by someone shaking me. "Angela?" I heard Genji say. I shot up harshly, banging the top of my head on his lower jaw.  
We both winced, him clutching at his jaw while I clutched at my head. Before my eyes opened with a flash. "Genji! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean." I reached a hand out to him before he intertwined his fingers around mine. "It is fine, I know you did not mean to." he apologized.  
We sat in silence like this before I got a good look at him. He was wearing clothes, looked almost like a dark blue track jacket with the Overwatch symbol on it and tight sweatpants in the same color. Typical clothing choice for trainees. His visor was off, his eyes looked a bit more lively now that I thought about it.  
"Oh where are my manners?" I gasped, pulling my hand away. "I'll make some tea for us and you can tell me how your training is going. Green tea right?"

  
He nodded as I got up to start the fresh pot of tea.

 

  
Once it was finished and we were both settled, I set my cup down. "Alright, so how has training been going?" I questioned, crossing my legs.  
Genji set down his cup before looking at me. "It has been fun. There's Lena Oxton,"  
"Oh yes, I've had the pleasure of meeting Lena. The one who can rewind time a slight bit? She's messed up a couple times and has ended up in my care. Nothing too serious though."  
"And then there's Winston who is quite literally a... beast. Especially when he's angry."  
"Ah, Winston. I've met him once or twice. Seems friendly enough."

 

Genji went silent before he looked up at me. "I've been helping Overwatch slowly take down my family's criminal legacy."  
I had been in the process of taking another sip but stopped when he had said that. "That's very good to hear, Genji." I said, before noticing his frown. "But something's wrong isn't it?"  
He gave me a nod. "My brother... the one who had..." I nodded, understanding what he had meant. He had explained the whole story to me. "... it seems almost as though he has dropped off the map. I've listened to gossip, read reports, nothing. It's almost as though he has abandoned our family as well."  
"And that... confuses you?"  
"Yes!" He shouted, causing me to reel back in fright. Before Genji stopped to calm his nerves before he continued, "If anyone was more about protecting our family's honor it was Hanzo. But to know he isn't anywhere in our family..."  
"Do you think that he... regrets what he did? To you I mean?"  
Genji was silent before he shrugged. "I am not sure. Hanzo and I were close when we were children. But by the time he was fourteen, he started to care about me less and less, and chose to focus on our family's business with our Father."  
"What about your Mother? Was she there at all?"  
Genji lowered his head, his shoulders quivering. "Our Mother passed away when I was still quite young. And then our Father died just after I had graduated from highschool."  
My shoulders fell and I stumped back, before placing my cup back onto my desk. I leaned forward, taking his cup out of his hands to place beside mine before I grasped the both of his hands. "Genji, look at me." I said, he looking up towards me on the command. "I know how you feel. The early half of the Omnic Crisis took both of my parents from me."  
His eyes widened upon hearing that. "How old...?"  
"I was barely seven years old."  
"I'm.... I'm so sorry, Angela." Genji's grip on my hands tightened. I gave him a heartfelt smile.  
"There's nothing to be sorry about, Genji. It's all in the past-" I was cut off when my communications device went off. I chuckled, pulling one of my hands away. "Excuse me, Genji. Duty calls." I said before answering it.

  
"Hello Mercy here, how can I help you-" I was cut off as I listened to the person on the other line speak. Genji must've noticed there was something wrong as my smile fell and my eyes became worried. "How?... Oh Mein Gott... Just keep it elevated and get here as fast as you can!"

I clicked off the device, getting up and letting go of Genji's hand, quickly rushing to get various supplies out and prepared. "Angela? Angela what's going on?" I heard Genji question, the worry in his voice was obvious.  
I turned towards him, all while trying not to cry.

 

"It's Jesse. He was severely injured while out on mission."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... yeah it's to //that// part of the Overwatch timeline.  
>  So you guys got some cute Gency moments and now back to your scheduled angst.
> 
> Also to the anon reader who messaged my tumblr, I did respond to you but in case you did not see; http://karmasvengence.tumblr.com/post/150658228850/i-really-want-to-draw-fanart-from-one-of-the


	8. Lost Binds

My eyes, formerly once lively and happy were now filled with the same dread I'd felt when I had first felt death's embrace. "Wh... What?" I managed to gasp out.  
"Blackwatch had a mission today." Angela was trying to explain as she was trying to prepare the room. "It went bad, worse than anything they've ever seen. There was an explosion. Jesse was wounded. That's all I could get out from Gabriel before the connection started to cut out."  
I placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her. "It'll be alright."  
"But what if it won't?" Angela started to cry. "What if I can't save Jesse, like I couldn't save my own parents?"  
I tensed, not at all expecting to see this side of her. I pulled her to me, trying to soothe her as best as I could. "It's alright, McCree won't go down so easily." I hushed, holding her tight to me. She clutched tight onto me in response, her fingers gripping tightly to my jacket.

  
We both tensed when we heard the commotion from the hall. Angela pulled away from me just as the door opened. I took a step back in surprise at what I was seeing.  
Commander Reyes, looking torn up, missing one of his sleeves. While he had McCree's arm pulled over his shoulder. McCree was far worse for wear, mainly because his left arm was severed at the elbow. I could see that Commander Reyes' missing sleeve wrapped tightly around the wound.

  
McCree looked completely out of it, looking up at me and Angela with the face similar to that of a kicked puppy. "Hey Ang.... Genji... sorry... did I interrupt your moment?"  
"Mein gott, Jesse." Angela whispered, before she helped Reyes lay McCree down in one of the cots. She looked over at me with weary eyes. "I've got this taken care of Genji, we'll finish our tea later."  
I gave her a sad nod, placing the visor on my face before I left.

 

 

  
That was three days ago. I passed by Angela's clinic every now and then since what had happened to McCree. Today however was far different as I finally pushed my way inside. Angela was working at her desk, unaware of my presence. Glancing to my left to see McCree lying on his side in the cot all while staring blankly at his severed arm.

  
I grabbed at the visible string with my index finger and thumb before gently tugging on it. Angela then looked back towards me. "Genji." she started, rising to her feet. "This is a pleasant surprise." I noticed McCree glancing my way before his eyes drifted back towards his arm.  
"Here's hopin' that they weren't lookin' for me now." I heard McCree say, "Cause they're just going to be real disappointed."  
I knew what he meant, I had been rather observant before. McCree's binds had been on his left arm, on his ring finger. And now, he had lost them both.  
Angela corralled me back outside, making sure the door was shut before turning to me. Her hair was all frazzled and was loose in some parts. Blue eyes exhausted.

 

"Genji, Jesse as you can tell, has been feeling bad ever since he had lost his arm." she started. "I already know he felt upset when I found my bonded but his ran away, he's just tried not to show it. But losing his arm and string has been making him very depressed. I don't want to rub in the whole ordeal while he is recovering."  
I stared at her in silence as she spoke.  
"Make no mistake, his binds aren't actually gone forever. They will either reappear on his right arm or on his left when he gets a replacement prosthetic. In fact, I've already got one ordered for him right now. But until then,-"  
"You require me to make myself scarce?" I finished, there was a knot in my throat.  
"Only for the time being, Genji. I am not trying to say that I do not value your presence, I truly do. We'll talk later alright?" she gave me small smile.

I only nodded silently before turning to continue on my way, leaving Angela standing there in silence.

 

  
As I watched Genji leave, I knew that deep down he was hurt by the whole ordeal. As evident by the sadness creeping into my chest. He only kept a facade as to not make me feel bad.  
I was worried about Jesse and he understood that.

 

I stared down at my binds, hoping that I had not accidentally made the wrong choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad everyone is enjoying this, here is the newest update now.  
> Also for those interested, I just started another series yesterday called, Spikes, which is a Lúcio/D.Va Mer AU. So if you like that pairing or are curious to check it out, be sure to do so.
> 
> Also if anyone makes any fanart of Tied and post it to tumblr, please tag karmasvengence because right now the Gency tag is full of people bitching and I just had to block at least like thirty gross posts.


	9. Fallen Angel

I stared at Jesse with a sad smile as he was a complete sobbing mess on the cot. He'd just gotten his new prosthetic on, the very moment after they were done setting all the adjustments and Jesse was able to flex the new addition to his body. A red string appeared on the prosthetic, right there on the third finger. The same exact place as his original arm.  
We had tried several prosthetics but Jesse just did not like them at all. It'd been three months since what had happened, but seeing Jesse just so happy again had made it all worth it in the end.  
So once he was happy and now finally back to his old self, I was happy to release him from my care. I could finally breathe again. But I felt the knot in my stomach come back as I watch Jesse leave.

 

I hadn't seen Genji since that day. Not only in my clinic, he hadn't even been on base.  
Apparently Lena Oxton and Winston had both been transferred from the Swiss base out to the Overwatch base, Watchpoint in Gibraltar. The reports I'd read stated that Genji had gone as, "moral support" for the two, as he had been fairly close with them. To help them feel settled in I had guessed.  
I sighed, leaning back in my chair. When I had asked him to make himself scarce, I did not mean leave the country. Had it come out that way? Had I offended him in some way?

 

When I said I was ecstatic about being bonded, I hadn't expected this of all things. My parents had always made it seem so easy. I sighed, just being thankful that I hadn't gotten binds like Jack and Gabriel's. I knew it wasn't about them hating each other, that's just what they wanted everyone to think. Can't keep respect when everyone is making you in charge if you're busy getting all sappy with your binded now can you?  
I saw through their ruse early on in my first days here at Overwatch. They'd argue here and there, but sometimes, I'd see the little glances between them. Some arguments even being on the subject of Jack worrying about his people's (cough cough Gabriel's cough) safety.

Unfortunately for them this had backfired, as there was a known betting pool amongst the members of both Overwatch and Blackwatch to see if Strike-Commander Morrison and Commander Reyes actually hook up. I personally find it ridiculous. Just let them figure out their relationship by themselves.

 

I groaned before getting back to my feet. I needed a distraction from all this work.

Best I work out the Valkyrie suit then. It's been unused since the Hanamura mission. I changed into the suit, hearing the soft hum from the wings before I set off to the training room.

 

  
It had just been an exercise to test out the flying mechanic of the Valkyrie suit, a test I have done extensively before. I may have fallen a few times in this before, nothing too severe. What I hadn't at all expected was to be caught this time I had fallen.  
"Are you alright, Angela?" I heard Genji ask as he held me tightly in his arms. I stared at him wide eyed, not expecting this kind of closeness. Nor the fact that he had come out of nowhere.  
"Uh..." I said, staring up at Genji, his visor covering his face. He must've been blushing as much as I was because the light on his visor was a very bright green. He finally set me back down on my feet. I turned towards him after collecting my bearings.  
"Genji, thank you. But you didn't need to catch me, its not the first time the Valkyrie suit has had a slight malfunction." I said, looking to him. Genji looked away from my gaze.  
"I... acted without thinking. Uh I... I saw McCree has made a good recovery."

  
I nodded. "Ja, he won't admit it in person, but he was crying when his string reappeared." I replied before gently shaking my head. "Oh Jesse..."

 

Genji seemed distracted by something on his mind that he didn't seem to notice me edging towards him until I gently kissed right on his visor. "Either way, thank you for catching me, Genji." I said.  
Genji went stiff before I heard a sharp whistling and he collapsed to the ground. "Genji?!" I said gasping. Before I noticed steam coming from the vents in his cybernetic suit.  
He must've overheated faster than the vents could open. I'd have to wait before I called anyone to help bring him back to the clinic. I just sat there beside Genji until then, making sure he didn't overheat any further.

 

At least we weren't avoiding each other anymore. There's always that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter and I will be honest guys, I have no idea what to do with plots. I don't wish to end this so soon, but at the same time, I want to get to the more modern Overwatch times. And I'm a little scared to make the continuing of this series because well, two others have already made McHanzo Red String of Fate stories and I don't want to make it seem like I'm trying to copy them, although their stories had inspired me to make this story to begin with. Thing is I'm not so sure how much longer Tied will last for?
> 
> Rambling aside, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Don't worry too much, Genji is perfectly fine.  
> And due to increasing hate in the Gency tumbr tag, if you make fanart of Tied, please tag @karmasvengence so I can see it without needing to scour through the various hate posts.


	10. The Near End

Genji was approaching Angela's clinic with an item in hand. He was actually embarrassed about the whole thing but it had taken him ages to get it right. So hopefully Angela would at least appreciate the thought at least.  
He opened the door to the clinic before stopping mid-step.

  
Angela was at her desk as usual, but was twisted around to the left side of it as she was in deep conversation with a woman he did not at all recognize.  
The woman was far older than Angela, probably early forties at best. With dark brown graying hair and round dark brown eyes. She wore a simple uniform for Overwatch members, long sleeve dark blue colored sweater with heavy pants of the same color which were tucked neatly into black military boots.

  
Even though their conversation was still going, he noticed the woman tense when the door opened. "Angela, not to interrupt you, but it appears you have gained an admirer." she said without even looking anywhere near Genji. Angela blinked before finally looking towards him.  
"Genji!" she gasped. "uh apologies, I hadn't even seen you come in." Genji made his way over to her side, the woman staring up at him with those eyes of hers.  
"Oh, Genji, this Kesuk Itorcheak, she's been with Overwatch itself for about two years now actually." Angela introduced. "Kesuk, this is Genji Shimada."  
"Ah," Kesuk said nodded gently. "so this is Genji. Funny you mention it, apparently I am to train with you. Hope you can keep up with me."  
Genji nodded, "I will do my best, Ma'am."  
"Please, I'm not that old yet. I've chosen the name Nanuq as my field name, please use it." Kesuk said. "I seem to have taken enough of your time, Angela. I'll be on my way then. Genji, I look forward to training alongside you." And with that, Kesuk was gone.

 

"She seems nice and loves working with Overwatch." Angela started, "Apparently she beat all the recruits in the Endurance run part of the test, but just barely made it into the top tens for the rest of the tests. Not to mention she was the legally oldest recruit. She just recently lost her... daughter and grandson."  
"Interesting." Genji said truthfully. "I'm sorry for her loss."  
"Excuse my rambling, Genji. Uh, what did you need?" Angela asked, turning to look at him.

  
Genji was still before his shoulders dropped. "I am going on mission soon, back to Hanamura, to take out one of the last few sectors left of my family's syndicate. So I," his head dropped down to the item Angela hadn't even noticed. It was a small oval shape like a box. "I prepared a bento for you. It's not much and I wasn't exactly sure what you liked or disliked. But, its my own way of... thanking you for all you've done for me."  
Angela gave a small smile. Taking the item gently from his hands.  
"Thank you, Genji. You stay safe alright?" she smiled up at him.

Genji nods at her before turning away, starting to approach the door when Angela stood up.   
"Genji," she started "wait."  
He turned towards her as she approached him. "Yes Angela?" he asked, an air of confusion in his voice. Angela gave no response, unhooking his visor to stare Genji in the eyes before she placed a kiss right on his lips.  
Genji's face went red. He felt secretly guilty that it wasn't the first time he'd ever kissed, but this was far more gentle than what he was used to. Angela only smiled at him.  
"For luck." she said. "Be careful, alright?"

 

He nodded, a smile across his face as he set off from the clinic. Leaving Angela alone as she waved him off.  
Her smile fell as she turned back towards the documents on her desk. Which luckily Genji had not seen. Her fingers danced upon two, more or so recent ones.

Five months ago, Agent Gérard Lacroix's murder.

Murdered by a Talon Assassin.

 

Two months ago, Captain Ana Amari's death.

All they found of her was her destroyed sniper and far too much blood.

 

 

 

Several weeks later, the Overwatch base in Switzerland was bombed. Angela had been luckily out of the building at the time. Strike-Commander Jack Morrison of Overwatch and Commander Gabriel Reyes of Blackwatch had both perished in the blaze.

Overwatch was disbanded after that.

  
Everyone went their separate paths after that.

 

 

Angela Ziegler had lost her family again, and had even lost Genji as he had cut contact with everyone. There were days she'd find herself watching the string snug on her finger some days, loose on others.  
She'd been in the Middle East area this day, her string pointing sharply towards the East.  
"Strange... what are you doing, Genji?" she found herself whispering. When she was startled by a noise she vaguely recognizes. At first she believes that it is her pager, thinking she is needed for an emergency. But she finds it is not her pager, but rather an old long forgotten device.

  
"What in the....?" she starts, before carefully answering it. "... Hello?"  
"Mercy!" came a familiar cry. Causing her eyes to widen. "L... Lena?"  
"It has been a long time, Doctor Ziegler." came another voice on the line. Causing Angela to have to sit down.  
"Winston? What... what is going on?"  
"The recall, Doctor Ziegler. We will need all the help we can get." Winston says, before pausing. "Do wish to come back to Overwatch?"  
"Uh... yes? Yes! Most definitely!" she gasped, feeling the happiness wash over her.  
"I knew I could count on you, Doctor Ziegler, the meeting point is the old Watchpoint in Gibraltar, glad to have you back on the team." Winston said.  
"Stay safe until then, Mercy!" Lena calls out as the call ends.

 

Angela leans back in her chair, a smile creeping across her face.

Overwatch is back and she can hardly believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to finish this up now, it might seem a bit rushed but I didn't want to milk up this story forever.  
> [Kesuk Itorcheak is one of my Overwatch OCs, you can find out more about her on my tumblr, karmasvengence. Been considering posting the little shorts I write for my Overwatch OCs.]
> 
> Tied officially ends next chapter, I apologize to all these viewers but hell, it's been you guys who kept this thing alive for so long. Otherwise I would've just quit in the beginning. So, I thank you.


	11. Epilogue

Angela had been at the Watchpoint for three days now, she had arrived shortly after Reinhardt had. Lena had arrived first and Torbjörn shortly after.  
A day after she had arrived, McCree had as well. So there had been a small reunion of sorts for everyone. Many hugs were exchanged and everyone talked about where life had taken them after Overwatch. All that was missing from this puzzle was Genji. Winston had insisted that he had responded to the recall, but they had heard no other word him since then.

Mercy had set up shop in the old clinic, one she'd been to prior what seemed almost like ages ago, cleaned up as best she could to make the place as operational as it could be. She'd been so preoccupied, she forgot to change out of the Valkyrie suit, the finished variation after years of hard work perfecting it.

She'd been so distracted with setting up that she didn't feel someone was watching her. That is until there was a sharp tapping noise behind her which drew her attention from her task. Angela shifted back onto her feet before turning towards the doorway. Leaning there on the doorframe, staring back at her, was Genji. He gave her a two fingered salute as she stared back at him in shock. "Yo." he greeted.

"Genji!" she found herself shouting in surprise before she flew into him and hugging him tightly. He was steady on his feet before hugging her tightly to him. She looked up to him. "What happened? Winston said he contacted you in Japan and then you never called in after that." she was quick to question.

  
The light on his visor glimmered softly as Angela settled back onto her feet before him. "I had to face my brother, after all these years. I chose to spare him." Genji explained. "As for why I did not respond, I brought my Master with me."  
"Master?" Angela repeated.  
"Yes, Master Zenyatta, I met him on my travels. He taught me to be at peace with myself." Genji explained before placing his hand, his left which bore his own string, on his chest. "And I am. I have long accepted what I have become. I am at peace."  
Angela stared at him with heartfelt look before she placed her hand over his, her right hand. As she did, the threads became visible around them. She looked up to Genji, who was probably smiling under the visor. "There's someone I really want you to meet, Angela."

  
He looked back towards the door where an Omnic in monks robes was hovering patiently. He hovered his way into the room before stopping before Angela and beside Genji.  
The Omnic's face looked to Genji. "This is her, Master." Genji said with a nod, allowing the Omnic to look back at Angela.  
"Greetings." he greeted, with a slow wave of his hand. "I am Zenyatta. So you are this Doctor Angela Ziegler I've heard so much about. Genji loves to talk about yo-"  
"Alright, Master." Genji suddenly says, steam coming off him. "That's enough of that."

  
Zenyatta turns towards Genji. "Was it impolite to talk about such topics? I apologize if it was."

 

 

There was the sounds of spurs when McCree turned into the clinic. "Hey Ang, I think my string is getting tighter is that a good thing or a-?" he cuts off once he sees Genji standing there. "Genji! Well ain't you a sight for sore eyes."  
Genji looked over at him. "I think my eyes are sore now... what on earth are you even wearing?"  
McCree puts his hand to his chest. "Ya' wound me, Genji. What? I like it."  
"You look like a walking stereotype."  
"I like how he dresses, Genji." Zenyatta replies. "I find it very expressive."  
"Master," there is a groan to Genji's voice almost as though this conversation happens daily. "You find everyone expressive."  
Angela only smiles. McCree turns and leaves, calling that he'll talk to her later. "Well, nonetheless it's a pleasure to meet you Zenyatta." she said, holding out her hand to the Omnic.  
"Likewise." Zenyatta replies, shaking her hand.

 

Genji on the other hand was smiling from beneath his visor as he watched the two converse while Angela was studying the Zenyatta's orbs and he was looking at the wings of her Valkyrie suit which were glimmering softly.

His Master was finally meeting his Binded, he had made peace with his brother, his brother may not be far behind him.

Genji had finally reclaimed the joy in his life after all these years.  
And he honestly couldn't be more happier.


End file.
